Submit
by Kindred01
Summary: (Set the end of season) Scott was not on time, Peter got the jump on Derek and Stiles is in a Hale sandwich Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Peter, Peter/Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

Derek growled as he watched Peter licked the column Stiles' neck, the teen winced and tried to pull away, but twist Stiles' arm behind his back made him wince, Peter turned to face Derek who stood there with a pissed off look "Nawww isn't that nice Derek is worried about you." he whispered in Stiles ear as he ran his lengthen finger nails down the teen's neck and down his chest, cutting into the fabric of his and creating thin lines of blood down his front, making him whimper, turning back to Derek and flashed his red eyes at his nephew "What do you think Derek would this rip, young boy be good as a wolf as our wolf." He grinned showing his fangs

"He doesn't want the bite!" he growled

"Oh I know but I'm not taking no for answer, I think he would make a bitch." He grinned at him.

Derek's eyes widen at his uncle's word. He a growl leave his lips as he saw Peter do to bite the teen, Derek growled louder and jumped him knocking Stiles out of his arms, he fell to the floor and hit his head knocking him out, Peter changed into his wolf form and sliced his claws across Derek's chest, Derek tried to push over so they could kill him but Peter grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into wall "Don't fight me Derek!" he growled as he sunk his fangs into the back of his neck making Derek submit, he pulling away once Derek stopped fighting him and stood there, letting Peter dominant him, Peter turned Derek around and looked at him "There's a good boy Derek, isn't this better you working with me to rebuild our family, starting with our new bitch." He smiled brightly as turned Stiles start to wake up.

"What about Scott?" Derek answered; Peter looked over his shoulder as he moved to Stiles

"Scott is a whiny bitch, not our bitch that boy will learn to follow orders or die, I don't have time for heroes and you better remember that."

Moving closer to Stiles, Peter knelt in front of the human that was semi awake he guessed it was better like this, he would hate having to fight him, the shirt was already ripped so he set to work on his jeans "Derek I don't need a shadow." He said, Derek moved over to where Peter started to peel the jean's down his front

"I don't like this Peter." He said, chuckling the alpha wolf took the teen's socks and shoes off and then the boxers

"Derek Derek I know what you want, you have wanted this teen since you first laid eyes on him." He said

"Back in the woods the day after you attack Scott." He said

"Well that is when you wanted to get into his pants, but no that is not when you first met him…you first met him when him and his mother use to visit, this is when you wanted to keep him." He grinned at him, Derek looked at him

"I don't remember that." He said as he now looked at the naked teen

"Of course you don't. Now as I am such a loving uncle and a caring Alpha you can claim him first." Again Derek looked at him as Peter moved away and to the side of Stiles, Derek feeling the pull of his Alpha's orders did as he was told.

He wanted Stiles to enjoy himself, so he gently started stretching him slowly, listening to the whimpers and moans fall from the teen's lips, his other hand started stroking Stile's cock back and forth, until the boy was hard and writhing and more a wake now, Peter was stroking Stiles' hair and smiling at him "There's a boy, do you enjoys Derek's fingers in side of you?" he asked, Stiles whimpered and nodded "Do you want more?" he asked again the teen nodded "Come on Stiles you can do better than that you need to speak up so we can hear you?" he chuckled

"P…Please I need you Derek in…inside of me." He whimpered, Derek growled and pulled his finger's free and started to strip off, he then moved in between Stiles legs more and held his hips before pushing his inter length inside of the teen, Stiles arched his back and screamed as he felt Derek fill him, tears flooded his eyes and burned as they rolled down his cheek, the wolf pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in hitting his prostate making him scream his name.

Peter watched Derek fuck Stiles, with a big smile on his face; he was a step closer to getting what he wants, with Stiles as his and Derek bitch he will get that, he watched Stiles arch his back almost bending in half as he screamed Derek's name again as he came on himself, Derek growled as he blew his load inside of Stiles, licking his lips Peter moved to the side of Derek and pushed his fingers into Stiles while Derek's cock was still inside of him, Stiles moaned and babbled something about 'Fuck werewolves', Peter pulled his fingers out and looked at his nephew who pulled out of Stiles making the teen groan and tried to roll over "Oooh no Stiles we are not done with you." he said "Not by a long shot are we done with you." he grinned darkly.

Two hours later Scott ran to the Hale house, he cursed himself mentally about being late and hoped Derek and Stiles was okay, Allison was keeping him busy for hours on end, which made him smile as he thought about it. He stopped and stood outside the Hale house something was off, he moved slowly as he walked up the creaky steps to the house and stood on the porch to the door, he could hear three heart beats and the sounds of moans and cries, walking inside he stood into the hallway and looked around, he stopped at the sight in front of him his best friend was sandwich in between Derek and Peter, the two wolves there pressed tightly against the teen, Derek was behind him holding his legs up as his mouthed at Stiles shoulder and jaws as Peter was at Stiles' front and was kissing him on the lips passionately, Scott could see blood running down his friend's chin as Peter teeth sliced Stiles lip, the two large wolves where rocking their hips into the teen, their cocks sliding in and out of him, one was going in as one pulling out and the other way around, Stiles moaned and cried out as his nails gripping Peter's shoulders, growling both men changed into his wolf forms and both bite down on Stiles shoulder "NO!" Scott yelled, the wolves kept his fangs deep in Stiles shoulder as then brown eye teen looked at Scott from the corner of his eyes that held tears, Stiles let out a scream as he came in between him and Peter, both wolves came inside of the teen.

Peter was the first one to pull away from Stiles as he left him with Derek to look after, Derek growled in Scott direction and pulled Stiles away into another room. "Scott how good of you to join us at last." he smiled pulling his boxers back on, the teen growled and snarled at Peter

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" he yelled

"I didn't hear Stiles complain; by looks of it he enjoyed it." He smiled as he moved closer to Scott "He could take quite a load." Scott growled his hands baling into fists "He is a bit of a whore, he had Derek's cock in him and mind and saw you saw he has both of ours… do you think he will make a good pack bitch?" Peter smirked watched Scott turn red in anger as he shifted into his wolf form

"NO! YOU ATTACKED HIM YOU AND DEREK!" He yelled and he took a swing at Peter, the alpha wolf took the swing to the jaw, chuckling he turned back at Scott and grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and holding the teen in place as he pulled on the arm, letting the bone crack and the muscle stretch, Scott screamed in pain as his arm popped out of his shoulder before Peter pushed him to the ground

"You need to be taught some manners." Peter growled biting Scott, Derek had put his clothes on by now and holding the unconscious Stiles in his arms and whispering in his ears about how sorry this has all gone, he tried to put Stiles' torn clothes back on him, he sat there rubbing Stiles slightly swollen Stomach as he watched e Peter biting Scott making him resubmit.


	2. Chapter 2

The young wolf fought against the alpha wolf, growling and snarling, this lasted a while before Scott stopped moving and submitted and laid there whimpering softly, pulling away from the young wolf, Peter wiped his mouth and pushed Scott on this back and looked at his arm that he pulled from the socket of his shoulder, Scott made a whine in his throat "Shhhhh pup it will be okay." He said as he pushed the arm back in

"ARHHHH!" Scott yelled,

"Good boy." He cooed as he stroked his face, Scott whimpered into his hand, standing up Peter helped Scott up who was now looking at his feet "Right why don't you take Stiles home before his dad will send a search party out." Derek looked up and growled as he held onto Stiles "Derek come he will back when he wakes up." He said as Derek let his hold loosen and Scott picked him up.

The next day Stiles woke up groggy, he laying on his stomach, he rubbed his eyes and looked at pile of his clothes on the floor that was torn and ripped; he just blinked at them before he bottled up wide eyed "Aaaaaaaaaaaawo!" he moaned, he placed a hand on his back "FUCKING PETER AND DEREK HALE!" he cried out, his phone buzzed, he picked up his phone placed on the bed side table just as his dad walked into the room "GOD DAD NAKED HERE!" Stiles yelled as he covered himself with his sheets

"Well how am I meant to know that, listen I have to go away for the week, will you be okay here by yourself?" Stiles looked at his phone at the message and then at his dad and frowned

"No takeaways or fast food remember?" he said, John put his hand up and chuckled

"No I promise."

"Liar." He said, John walked in and kissed his forehead

"See you soon and be safe." He said walked out the room, Stiles sighed and rubbed his face as he looked back at his text '**R U OKAY!**' Scott text '**Oh I'm fucking dandy**' he replied back standing up and went for a shower.

He stood there for an hour under the hot water, he remembered the bites into his neck and knew that the bit took and he was now a fucking wolf…have to go over there and beat the living shit out them… he thought "STILES!" a voice calls out, the teen turns the shower off and put's a towel around him, he looked into the mirror at himself and blinks at his body, he looked different he could see that and there was scarring on his shoulders where Peter and Derek left their mark on him.

Walking out the bath room, letting the steam follow behind him, he heard a whine and turned his head to see his best friend standing in his bed room door, he looked at the dark hair teen and frowned "You are not in my good books." He said walking passed him and into his room,

"I'm sorry Stiles I really am, I should have been there on time, I never should have let Allison…"

"Allison no there's a shocker, Scott I like the girl really I do but you have become such a fucking arse hole since you started dating her." He growled, Scott bowed his head

"I know." He said

"Why are you looking submissive?" he asked as he pulled his jeans on, forgetting to put boxers on

"Because you're…" Scott stopped himself unsure if he should say anything

"Because I'm what Scott?" he asked, Stiles voice deepen on Scott's name

"Because your Peter's and Derek's bitch, it makes you third in command." He said "It makes you mom." He said rubbing the back of his head; Stiles looked at him as he pulled his shirt over his head,

"Bitch, is that what they're called me, their bitch?" he said, Scott just nodded a growl left Stiles lips as he button his jeans up and then put his trainers on

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, Stiles looked at his window and before climbing through it

"I'm going to see our new Alpha and Omega and kick his backside." He growled as he jumped down, Scott looked worried and followed him.

Stiles took his jeep, he maybe jumped out of his window and landed on his feet but he felt horribly wobbly on his legs, yelling up to Scott to throw his keys down to him he got into the jeep with the other wolf and they drove up to the Hale's, Stiles was seething on the way up there, Scott was worried, a human angry Stiles he could deal with but a mother wolf Stiles was something new and he couldn't get his head around it, Stiles parked his jeep with a skid to a stop as he was inches away from running Peter down, he smiled as he gripped the wheel "It's a good thing I got knew brakes for this baby." He smirked as he saw the looked of shock on Peter's face, the other teen shook his head

"Nothing good is going to happen." He muttered as he got out the car.

"I'm your bitch?" Stiles growled as he looked at the Alpha wolf, Peter recovered himself from almost being a wolf pancake, he took Stiles appearances and licked his lips, he liked how he looked, you can tell there was something different about him but you wouldn't be able to pin point

"Not just mine but Derek's to." He smirked

"I'm not your BITCH!" He yelled

"Oh yes you are." He grabbed Stiles forearm and started to pull him up towards to house, Scott tried to stop when Stiles struggled to get out of Peter's grip, turning around Peter flashed his red eyes at Scott and made the other wolf step back "Go home Scott, spend time with that hunter's girl." He said as he pulled Stiles into house.

Stiles growled and hissed and tried to bite Peter's arm in hope to let him go, Derek was on the phone when he saw Peter walked in "They say they can start in two days?" he asked

"Tell them that's fine." He said as he pulled Stiles into the room, Derek looked at him before talking on the phone again, once he put the phone down he walked over Stiles, Peter pushed the teen into Derek's arms,

"Let me go!" he growled as he pushed Derek back, the wolf pulled the teen back with him onto the broken sofa and made him sit in his lap "Derek get off me I am trying to be pissed off!" he said

"No." Derek growled as he started to kissed and sucks on his neck, making Stiles melt, Peter walked over to him and knelt in front of him and rubbed the front of Stiles chest

"You see a Bitch belongs to the Alpha and the Omega, you my sweet sweet boy are ours, the job of a Bitch your role is to look after the pups to tend to the Alpha and Omega needs and whims, you will not be going off into fights…Stiles was about to open his mouth…No more fights Stiles." He growled and he slinked his hand under Stiles shirt making the teen stiffen at the overly hot hand going up to his chest to his nipples as Derek had finished on one side and is now moving onto the next side.

Grinning at the boy actions, Peter pulled the shirt off and threw it to the floor beside them as leaned in and licked his nipple

"Ahhh!" he moaned arching his back, pulling away Peter looked into the lust blown eyes

"Derek tell him what is other role is." He purred as he went back to messing with his nipples making him writhe in Derek's arms, the other wolf pulled away from the wet next and pulled his head to the side to looked at him,

"The Bitch's main role is to bare the Alphas and the Omega's cubs." He said, Stiles eyes widen and was about to say something when Peter sunk his teen into Stiles breast

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed arching back, pulling away Peter looked at him licking the blood off his lips, Stiles panted against Derek's back "Oh god I think I came in my jeans." He moaned

"Really, well we better get you out of those." Derek purred in Stiles ear nipping at it, making the new wolf whimper

"N…Not until you explains the baring of young shit to me!" Stiles sat to them, Peter chuckled and rubbed Stiles flat stomach

"Ummm not much to tell, me and Derek fuck you, you either have his or mine kid or both of ours, you will carry them for about 9 months." He said, Stiles watched him the whole time while he talked

"Why does that sound appealing?" Again Derek turned Stiles head to look at him

"Because your wolf wants to please us and it appeals to your mothering side to be filled with life." Derek said

"Oh god don't say that, that turns me on." He whispers, Derek moves closer to his lips

"What? To be filled with life." He repeated again as he leaned in and kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke up and looked at the two sleeping wolves beside him, he blinked for a couple of moments before he rubbed his face with his hands "Fuck sake!" he grumbled as he got out of make shift bed in the living room

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as he props himself up on his elbow, Stiles looked at him as he pulled his clothes back on nicking Derek's boxers

"I'm going home Peter, where I belong not here in a fury Hale sandwich." He said pulling his shirt on over his head, Peter looks at him "I came here to kick yours and sleeping faking beauty there asses, but nooooo you had to go all touchy feel on me, I want to be mad Peter okay I want to be pissed off that you made Derek and Scott submit to you, that you got Derek to help you fuck me and turn me." He said putting his hoody on and walking out the house

"Can't fault him there." Derek mumbled getting up from the bed

"You're siding with him?" Peter asked with a smiled

"When Stiles say fuck he means raped Peter." Derek said collecting his things and realising the ten took his boxers, while Peter laid in bed thinking about what has been said.

Jackson got wind of something was off with Stiles and took it upon himself to find out, while he knows Scott is to busy making out with Allison, Stiles was talking to Danny about a science project they got together, he walked over to them and grabs Stiles by the arm and drags him down the hall and into an empty locker room, Danny stood there shocked for a moment before chasing after them, he got to the door and found it locked, he could see Jackson push Stiles up against the wall.

He let out hiss of pain before he looked back up to see Jackson, the teen walked over to him and pinned him to the wall "Are you the same as McCall?" he asked almost spitting in his face, Stiles looked at him, he really wasn't in the mood for this shit

"Oh no I'm worst." He grinned as he pushed the other teen off him "If it wasn't for the fact I know you can't do shit to me Jackson I would really really be happy to beat the 7 kinds of shit out of you." h e said moving towards the door, Jackson gabbed his shoulder and spun Stiles around and punched him in the jaw, his head swung to the side letting out a blob of blood Stiles turned back to look at him with his amber eyes and let them change back, he didn't bother wiping his chin as the blood tricked down, he just walked to wards the door "Jackson grow up." He said as he unlocked the door

"Stiles are you okay, oh god come on let's get you checked out!" Danny freaked

"No no I'm fine thanks." He smiled

"No come on please." He said as he led Stiles to the school nurse.

Scott walked into the locker and closed the door behind him now; Jackson looked up at him "What?" he hissed at him, Scott just smiled "Why are you smiling?"

"You in trouble, just thought I'll let you know that Jackson."

"If you mean the sheriff or the school my dad…" Scott placed a finger over his lips

"No not them." He said walking away

"What is with you and him today hurr, only the other week he was a all arms and legs and you were freaking out because I knew, what changed!" he yelled, Scott looked back at him his eyes flashed amber as he smiled sadly

"The rouge alpha has taken over; let's just say things are not same anymore and it's not save to be human or wolf, see you Jackson, me and Stiles will be dropping by the hospital to see Lydia." He said walking away, letting himself out the room, Jackson just stands there.

Stiles climbs out of his jeep with bags of shopping with his phone rings, juggling them around he puts his phone to his ear "Hey dad, hows it going?" he asked

"I hear you got into a fight?" he asked, Stiles sighs and balances a bag on his knee while he opens the front food

"It wasn't really a fight if I was the only one who got hit in the face and I am fine thank you for asking." He said walking inside and headed for the kitchen

"Stiles no smart arseing." He said

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to get into a fight with him for some reason he thinks me and Scott are on some super drug and no we're not." He said walking back to his jeep to get the rest of food, only to see Peter and Derek bring it in, he frowned not really listening to his dad

"Stiles did you just hear me?"

"Umm what sorry dad can I call you back there is something fury in my jeep and it has teeth."

"Oh okay, call you later, be safe."

"Will love you."

"Love you to." And the phone went dead as he looked at the two wolves.

"Not in the mood guys." He said walking to the kitchen and started putting the teens away, Peter and Derek moved into the kitchen and watched him put things in their place

"Do we get a thank you?" Peter asked

"Thanks and good bye." Stiles said, Derek elbowed his uncle in the sighed and Peter sighed

"Look I am sorry about the whole forcing you against your will thing." He said

"Now why don't I believe you're sorry?" Stiles said as he pulls out a can of cola and moves around the kitchen still putting things away, Peter let his mouth flicker into a smile but dropped it when he saw Derek looking at him

"Oaky I am not sorry…"

"Peter!" Derek growled, Stiles turned around and looked at him

"…not by any means, but I didn't think you would be this mad, normally once a person is bitten there wolf just complies it's like second nature, I don't like our Bitc…" he stops himself before he say Bitch to him "… Pack mother staying made at me." He said, Stiles tilts his head and looks at him and then to Derek "Really why do you like him more than me?" Peter asks

"He knew I didn't want to be a wolf and I was happy being a human, plus he gives go head." Stiles said picking up his drink and walking away

"Wait what?" Peter asks looking at Derek

"What you think I didn't get in his pants? We just never has sex." He shrugged walking out the kitchen as well

"Yep just blow jobs and lot of fingering." Stiles yelled as he put the tv on and starts his home work.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later Stiles have been come more a customs to Peter wanting to 'plant his seed' that is what Peter calls it, Stiles was sat on Peter's lap as the alpha wolf paid him a visit without Derek, Stiles was shirt less as Peter kissed his neck, running his hands up and down Stiles' back and his sides "Ummm you are simply beautiful." Peter growled

"What do you want Peter?" Stiles asked as he pulled away and cupping his face and kissed him

"What can't I see my Bitch…" Stiles growled "I mean lover and have some fun with him." He smiled, going to kiss him again, this times Stiles pushes him back against the head board "Okay fine I need you to find our future wolves." He said Stiles looked at him and eyed him he sat on

"Other future wolves…what does my main man Derek say?" he asked as he watched Peter rubbed his stomach

"He agrees…well he has no choice even if he don't disagreed?" rubbing his thump across the plans of his hips down to his jeans,

"Okay fine I have some ideas who to ask."

"Liiiike?" Stiles smiled and leans down

"I am not telling." He chuckled kissing him and getting off him

"What no sex?" he asked as Stiles started pulls his shirt on and looked out the window to see Scott waiting for him

"I have school, see you later …oh and don't leave anything behind okay I don't need my dad finding you or whatever else you have here, he almost killed Scott when he found him…"

"Wait you and Scott?"

"Ummm that is another time." He said wrinkling his nose at him as he kissed him on the nose before jumping out the window.

Later on that day during a free period Stiles find Isaac lahey sat alone in the locker room, he walks in and sit next to him, neither talk or say a word to each other as they sat there, Stiles looks at him he could see his black eye and busted lip, everyone knows about his dad and how he's all of a sudden gone off on the deep end, the number of times Stiles' dad has gone up to Isaac's home in the last year had gone off the charts, but no one can do anything if Isaac keeps protecting him "I…I saw you last week in here with Derek Hale." Isaac said

"I know." Stiles answers

"What…what he's doing to you was was…"

"He is not hurting me, I like it like that." He said with a smile, Isaac looked at him and frowned

"Does he …you know?"

"What love me?" Isaac nodded, Stiles leaned back and smiled at him "I think so." He said "He leaves enough presents for me." He said

"I would like that." Isaac said his head hanging; the short hair teen leaned against Isaac

"I can help you with that." Isaac looked at him wide eye as Stiles cocked his head to the side and clawed on top of him, his hand sliding under the other teen's shirt

"W…What do you mean?" he gasp

"Well join Peter's pack and we can give you the love…he nuzzled his neck…the freedom…he licks his neck…and protecting you need." Stiles purred as he kissed his neck, Isaac shivered and moaned as he turned his head and let Stiles so anything to him "Would you like that?" he asked

"Y…Yes."

"Do you want to join the pack Isaac, with me and Scott?" he asked him, the blonde looked up at him and blush slightly

"Will Allison be joining the pack?" he asked

"Not if Peter can help it." He smiled at him as he ran his fingers thought his the curly mass of blonde hair

"I want to join the pack." He said,

"Okay met me after school and I will drive you up to the house, don't worry it will okay." He said nipping at his neck.

After school Isaac walked up to Stiles Jeep and waited for the teen to turn up, soon Stiles tuned up grinning from ear to ear "Ready?" he asked Isaac nodded as he hopped into the car, they drove in silence up to the Hale house, he was feeling nerves and was worried about the bite that Stiles can smell it coming off him his waves "Isaac, I know what you're about to do is scary and I can turn the car back around and drive you home if you want?" he said softly as he kept his eyes on the road

"No." Isaac said "I want this, I…I need this." He said holding his bag and closed his eyes "I'm just scared…will you be there?" he asked

"Yeah of course during and after." He smiled "I will never leave my pups." He said Isaac chuckled along with Isaac.

They stood in the half built house, the smell of cut wood and paint in some of the room filled the Isaac nose, he could see Stiles come back from the kitchen with a glass of a water and two pills in the palm of his hand "What's that for?" he asked

"Ummm its strong pain killers, it will hit you like a brick when it works but I think it might help, the bite can be painful." He said, Isaac took the pills and the drink and down them, Peter came walking in from the back with Derek, they came up to Stiles and hugged him and kissed him, Derek kept his arms around Stiles and held him close,

"Who do we have here?" Peter asked looking at the blonde, Stiles untangled himself from Derek and walked over to Isaac and smiled

"This is Isaac Lahey he is in my and Scott's year and he would like to be part of our pack." He beamed

"He looks high?" Derek side

"I gave him bombers, for the pain." Stiles said Peter smiled and lead them into living room.

Peter stood with Isaac in front of him "Right so here is how it goes, I bite you and hopefully you turn, I will be your alpha, Derek will be Omega and Stiles is…"

"Say Bitch and I will hold out." Stiles said, Peter looked at Stiles and snarled a little

"As I was saying Stiles is Pack mum and will look after you, understand?" he asked, the drugged teen swayed on his feet and nodded to him, Peter pulled Isaac's shirt aside and show his slightly tone chest, running his fingers across his shoulder before he bite down, Stiles winces and looks away as he hear Isaac screams and crunch of the teeth going through skin and bones, pulling away Peter licked the bite on the blonde's neck, he then laid him down on the sofa, Stiles walked over to Isaac and sat by his running his hands through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

When Isaac woke up, he found himself letting whimpers and moans fall from his mouth, he looked down and saw Stiles in between his legs swallowing his length, he screwed his eyes shut when he felt himself buck into Stiles mouth and the other teen chuckled and placed his hands on the blonde's hips and pinned him down "S…Stiles!" he whimpered, he grabbed the bed sheets and twisted it in his hands

"Shhhh beautiful don't stress out." came a voice though the heavenly haze, opening his eyes he looked up to see Peter standing there looking down at him,

"W…What…oh god!" he moaned as he felt his cock slide down Stiles throat

"He's good isn't he, it turns out he's been sucking my nephew of a while now." He said as looking towards Derek who was in the room by the door, he gave him a shrug in return, Isaac arched up and growled

"OH GOD!" He cried out as he came down Stiles throat, the teen swallowed all of his cum, sitting up Stiles licked his lips and smiled at him

"Was it good?" Stiles as he crawled up to his face as kissed him slowly, Isaac moaned and open his mouth and let Stiles slide his tongue in, the blonde teen could taste himself on Stiles tongue,

"Ummmm." He moaned, pulling back Stiles smiled "I don't understand?" he asked

"It seem Stiles has an over healthy appetite for sex." Peter said

"And whose fault's that."Derek said walking over to the bed "Right you two go home." Isaac looked at him at him and

"You can come home with me, I'm sure my dad won't mine." Stiles said giving Derek look as he crawled off the bed and put his shirt on.

It was a week later and Isaac was now living with Stiles and his dad, after they found the blonde's dad dead "All right you two please behave." He said

"Dad please we just have Scott coming over." Stiles said as he took a sip of his drink

"Right and in what world have you and Scott behaved?" he asked looking at them

"Dad we will be fine, we're just watching TV." He said, John nodded and walked out the house with his coffee, Isaac looked at Stiles who was smiling

"What have you got planned?" he asked

"Nothing much." He smiled as he heard Scott come through the front door with Allison, then his face dropped and so did Isaac's the blonde wolf looked at Stiles felt his disappointment even when the teen put a fake smile on, this made the blonde wondered how many times has Stiles one that.

Isaac called Derek and Peter to let them know that Stiles was unhappy and Scott was being a twat, after Scott left with Allison Stiles felt that his alpha and omega was up stairs, he looked at the blonde and smiled at him and they went up stairs, he open the door and saw Derek on his bed while Peter was sat at his desk "Sooo Scott ruined you plans for a threesome?" Peter say

"Nooo…maybe…the plan was to play video games and eat pizza and watch films…and then maybe a threesome." He shrugged

"Well how about a foursome then?" Derek said with a smile, Stiles eyes widen, Isaac smiled

"We need a bigger bed." Stiles said, grinning Derek and Peter walked over to them and warped them in their arms

"We don't need a bigger bed." Peter said "Now undressed." He whispered to them.

They laid across on the bed naked letting the two larger wolves look them over and growl as they kissed, they watched as both teen prepared each other for the wolves, Peter just smiled licking his lips "Take in turns?" he asked Derek didn't trust his voice as he nodded, moving closer to the bed Peter took Isaac by the hips and pulled Stiles' fingers out of him and knelt in front of the open hole and started licking the hole

"Urrrah god." He moaned as he tried to turn away as the feeling was over powering, Stiles pinned down onto the bed as Derek pushed his own finger into Stiles and thrust his finger in him over and over fast making Stiles cry out and arch up, when both wolf's were happily done with tormenting there young wolves they pushed their cock's into them, and started fucking them there on the bed,

"AHHHHH." Both Stiles and Isaac screamed as the speed of the wolves speed into them,

"Shit!" Derek growled, Peter looked at him

"Knot?"

"Knot."

"Same." They pursed for a moment and listen to the whines from the pups under them "We should." They nodded and pushed their knots into Stiles and Isaac getting screams from both of them as they felt it stretch them, until all parties came.

Unable to remove themselves Peter and Derek picked up their wolves and sat on the bed and held them to their chest "B…Basted!" Stiles muttered as he rubbed his swollen stomach, Isaac whined as he tried to get comfortable

"Hurts." He whimpered

"Shhhh." Peter whispered to the blonde

"Tell us will we end up getting pregnant?" Stiles asked, Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles shoulders and back

"Yes but once out knots are down we're swopping over."Peter say

"What?"Isaac yelled

"Shhhh Isaac its fine, they like to do this." Stiles said "You should have seen them with Danny…but there was no knotting this is knew and I would have liked to been warn." He growled at Derek and Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

...

Jackson was on the warpath, (what's new) he just heard that his befriend (and future boy friend...we all know it should happen) had a foursome with Stiles, Derek and Peter, he walked into Danny's house and pushed the teen onto the sofa "YOU SLEPT WITH STILES, DEREK AND PETER!" he yelled, leaning back Danny looked at him

"Had Derek to Peter given you the bite?"

"No!" he yelled, Jackson hasn't even noticed he was sat on Danny's lap, the dark hair teen looked at him

"You want me to tell you?" He asked

"Yes tell me what they did?" he yelled

"You sure everything?" he smirked

"YES DANNY TELL ME!" He yelled louder, smirking Danny spun around and pinned Danny to the sofa and shoved his hand over his mouth and pinned his hands down

"Okay but you're going to listen."

...FLASH BACK...

When Danny had taken Stiles into the nurse offices, she was not there so Danny decide to look at the cut on his lips "Danny I'm fine!" he smiles

"I can't believe Jackson I swear over the last three years he's gotten crazier." Stiles chuckled at him as he watched him wipe the blood away, only to find there was no cut.

"Where's the cut?" he said, Stiles looked up into the teen's eyes and smiled

"Dannnnny you find me attractive." Stiles smiled

"Oh god not again." He said looking at the teen,

"Ummmm never mind, come to mine after school and we can get on with our homework." He said getting up and walking out the nurses offices.

Later on that day Danny was in Stiles living room doing their home work, he wondered why they haven't gone upstairs to do the work; he gave the skinny teen a look as he walked into the living room, Stiles seem to have read his main and said "My dad's out and I thought it would be easier." He said "Do want some pizza?" he asked with a smile "Last night's pizza is always good." He grinned

"Your acting odd you sure Jackson didn't hit your head?" he asked

"No I'm fine just…"

"Just what?" He asked, grinning Stiles got up and climbed onto of Danny and looked down at him "Stiles!" the tan teen panicked as he watched Stiles take his clothes off and sat on his lap, the other teen found himself looking at Stiles chest and was licking his lips "S…Stiles what are you doing?"

"Oh Danny Danny I want to thank you for being my knight in shinnying armour."

"Your of your rocker."

"Yep." He said as he kissed him and Danny finds himself kissing back after a few moments later his hands have snakes his arms around Stiles hips and pulled him close to him and they continued to kiss using their tongues, Stiles had bite Danny's bottom lip and the taste of blood flooded their mouths as they continued to kiss.

"I see our little cub is up to no good." Stiles stops kissing Danny and growls at Peter, his eyes flashing amber, Danny jumped and looked around at the two men in the house

"W…Why are they here?"

"Peter likes to ruin my fun." Stiles mutters

"Isn't that your cousin?" Danny asked him, Stiles looked at him

"No I lied, just to get you to find out who coped Scott's phone and that would be the guy there." He said pointing to Peter who know was walking around them

"Stiles you been a bad boy." Peter saying as he kneels in beside them,

"I haven't." He said as he watched Peter run his fingers along Stiles' arms and shoulders to his back and then moving down to the small of his back making Stiles shivered

"Do you want to fuck out little bitch?" Peter says, Stiles growls at him

"I do." Danny says quickly, Stiles looks back at the other teen and cock's head to the side

"Don't let us twist your arm kid." Derek says sitting behind him and kissed Danny's shoulders.

Danny didn't know how it happen but it did, they were all naked as Danny screw Stiles on the living room floor, Stiles was screaming and moaning, Derek had put music on to stop other thinking they were killing the teen, Danny felt someone move behind him and grabbed his hips, he looked over his shoulders to see Peter behind, then turning back to see Stiles was in Derek's arms, Stiles was pushed down on Derek's cock and arched his back letting out a long moan, blinking Danny moved over to them and kisses Stiles on the lips before he pushes his cock back into the other teen "UMMM GOD!" Stiles moans as he starts to feel them rock into him, Peter moves back behind Danny and pushes himself into him, getting a throaty moan into Stiles neck.

...FLASH BACK STOP...

"YOU LET PETER HALE FUCK YOU WHILE YOU AND DEREK!" Jackson yelled at him trying to push his friend off him,

"You said you wanted to hear all of it?" Danny smiled at him

"I didn't want you to tell me how you banged Stilinski while you got banged!" slapping his hand over the strung out teen Danny sighed

"Yeah well there's more." He said Jackson stopped moving and laid still

"Derek fucked me to while he fucked Stiles and somehow we ended up at once fucking Stiles…one of the best nights ever, did you know he's good with his mouth I know he has the gift of the gab but man best blow jobs' ever." Jackson looked horrified and still unable to move under Danny's iron tight grip, it was then the brown hair teen felt his friend erection against his groin "Shall I show you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Danny showed Jackson what he did to Stiles; Jackson fell back onto the sofa after what felt like he been sucked dry, he laid there panting trying to catch our breath, Danny hovered above him with a smiled on his face "What do you think?" he asked, Jackson open his eyes and looked up at his friend? Boy friend? He has no idea what to call him; he looks at Danny's face

"I told you I was your type." He shakily said, Danny laughed as he kissed Jackson's belly button

"Can I do more to you?" he asked

"What was you think?" Danny smirked as he pulled his belt free from his jean's loop, Jackson gave him an odd looked, he was about to open his mouth when Danny flipped him over onto his stomach "Danny?" he called out as he felt the belt slip onto his wrist and tighten tightly, he struggled a little, he was flipped back on to his back.

"What is wrong with you!" he cried out looking up at him, moving his hand lower down Jackson's body Danny spread his legs wide

"I want to do more and I'm going to make you work for it." He said, getting up Danny undressed

"What do you mean?" he asked still trying to wriggle himself free, after getting undressed he pulled Jackson up off the sofa as he sat down his length sticking up making the other teen nervous of the organ, Danny pulled Jackson back and made him saddle him "WHO WHOA wait! Don't you you know… have to ummm…you know?"

"What Jackson what do I know?" he grinned as he rubbed the head of his cock against the teen's entrance

"Don't make me say it!"

"I still want to hear it." He said moving the head into the entrance

"Prepare!" He gasps as he felt the length side in

"Relax and I already did, while I was sucking you off." He said as he watched the brunette's face, his hands rubbed along his hips and then his stomach up to his chest "Its okay to say it hurts."

"Fine it hurts a lot!"

About 10 minutes later Jackson was bouncing up and down along Danny's cock the wolf held onto his hips and helped him move up and down making his whimper, which Danny liked to hear, "Fuck I thing I'm going to cum!" Jackson moaned, Danny looked up at his face and licked is lips as he grabbed the teen's cock and started stroking him until Jackson screamed arching his back cumming over Danny's stomach, twitching Jackson feel onto the other teen's chest, as Danny kept driving his cock in and out of him until he came with a growl as he bite down on Jackson shoulders. After a few minutes Danny was licking the bit

"Mine now."

Two months later...

Stiles stands at his locker rubbing the back of his head, something didn't feel right and it was no super wolf powers telling him that it was his own gut feeling, he's been feeling it for a week now since his dad when way, he frowned at the books in his locker the knot in his stomach got bigger something was really wrong, his phone when off and he jumped as he picked it up, it was the numbers for the deputies "Hello?" he called out, Scott who was nearby looked around at the sudden change of heart beat of Stiles, he watched him as the teen froze and his phone fell to the floor, before Stiles hit the deck, it was his knees to give way first and then it was the rest of him, Scott came running over and caught him before he hit his head "Stiles." He called out trying to wake his friend.

It took the town less than an hour to spread the heart breaking story that the sheriff was missing after his car went off the road, Scott had taken Stiles to the nurse's offices, the dark hair teen knew it had to be more than his dad gone missing it had to be something else, worried for his friend he called Derek (note not Peter) "Derek have you heard? Yeah yeah they told him…he fainted…yes I know…we're in the nurses offices, I'm taking him home when he wakes up." He said "Ummm sure if you think it will help?" Scott say "Okay bye…yeah I will round up everyone." He said putting the phone away.

Stiles wakes up and just looks up at the roof of the nurse's room, he could tell Scott was in the room hovering nearby along with Isaac, Danny and Jackson (who is not a wolves but Danny human bitch, Peter will not turn him until Jackson is less of a git) and Erica who Stiles befriended and got turned a month later "It wasn't a dream was it, he really is missing." He said not looking at them

"Sorry Stiles it's not." He whispers, the teen rubbed his face and closed his eyes, trying not to cry

"Peter has gone out to see if he can track him, with Chris." Isaac whispered, sitting up Stiles rubs his head and looks at them

"The Alpha has gone to find my dad with a hunter?" he asked, the group nods

"I think they are screwing." Danny pips up

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked rubbing his eyes

"Explaining to the principal that you are sort of related to the Hale family." Scott said with a frown as he watches his best friend

"I see."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles looked out the window, his mind elsewhere thinking about his dad hoping he was okay, that he was alive, but waiting for Peter to call had him on tender hooks, Derek walked into the room and saw him sat by the window again and sighed as he walked over to him and sat in front of him they didn't talk which got Derek a little worried normally Stiles would tall his arse off "Your pregnant by the way." He said Stiles looked at him

"Pregnant?" Derek nodded, Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, and he started to feel prickling heat in his eyes

"Stiles look at me." Derek whispered, Stiles open his eyes and looked up at other wolf,

"I'm scared." He whispered

"Peter and Chris will find your dad." He said running his hands thought the teen's hair

"How do I know that Peter didn't do it?" he asked

"He wouldn't." He said, he could tell that Stiles didn't believe him "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Derek smiled softly and picked up Stiles and carried him up to the bed room they shard.

He laid him down on the bed and kissed his neck, letting his hands wonder over Stiles body, touching his still flat stomach "Whose child do you think it is?" Stiles asked

"Either mine or Peters, it would be nice if it was mine." He said helping Stiles out of his shirt and went back to kissing the teen's body his hand rested on Stiles stomach as they kissed, the teen moaned and let Derek over him,

"Ummm Derek need you." he moaned arching his back to him, Derek could already feel Stiles erection though their jeans, he smiled and pulled their jeans off with a blink of an eye, Derek knew how his little wolf wants it and was going to give it to him, he spread Stiles legs wide and pushed into him making him wince and cry out his nails digging into Derek's shoulder making rivers of blood down his arm as the wolf started pounding into him making sure he gave his lover what he needs.

An hour passed and Derek was still pounding into Stiles making each other cum over and over again until the both of them couldn't move any longer, Derek collapsed next to him, his cock still buried deep inside of Stiles. The teen warped himself around Derek and buried his head into his shoulder and nuzzled his neck "Feel better." He said

"I do thank you Derek." He kissed his neck "I hope it's your and I hope my dad is okay."

"I do to." He said whispered into his ear as they hunkered down.

Down stairs Scott was having an argument with Allison about what Peter is doing; Scott sighed and looked at her, the other wolves were nearby listening in as the dark huntress yelled at him "He turning the town into monsters Scott!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Scott yelled back "I can't do anything!"

"Yes you can you know you can, what happen to you, Derek and Stiles killing him?" she yelled at him, Scott ran his hands though his hair and looked around to see Isaac popping his head back behind the wall

"I we could have if I wasn't running late!" Scott said

"That was not my fault."

"Really…because you were the one for me to stay and hold you a bit longer, did you know what I saw when I did get here, Peter and Derek fucking my best friend, Derek had a reclaiming park on his neck Peter had fully control over him, they bit Stiles?"

"You still could have killed him!" She yelled

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Derek growled as he came down the stairs wearing only a pair of jeans looking pissed off that he has been woken up.

Scott looked at Derek as the wolf looked at the others in the hallway "Stiles is sleeping he doesn't need this right now!" He growled at them, Scott frowned but stood his ground while Allison was getting angry

"It's your and Peter's fault that Stiles is like this, and you can't just go around turning people." She yelled

"They agreed to the bite, they could have said no and walked away." He said "I think you should leave." Derek tells her

"I'll will leave and I will tell the other hunters."

"Would you do that, would you kill Scott, Stiles or Lydia?" Isaac asked stepping out

"What no I would explain…"

"Explain what Allison the hunters will kill everyone in the pack, look at what they did Derek's family, if didn't do that do you think Peter would be half crazy." Scott says looking at her

"Chris is allowing us to rebuild our pack, as long they are willing to take the bite." Derek said, she looked at him wide eyes

"My dad?"

"He said it will keep us from fighting with the hunters." Scott said

"You knew?" Scott nodded looking at her "It better than Peter wanting to kill your whole family, he would have." He said looking at her.

Stiles walked out bed room pulling his hoody on, he stood at the top of the stairs looking at the argument "God can I guy get some sleep here?" he said walking down the stairs, Allison looks at him like everyone else

"I don't like what Peter's doing." He said, Stiles nods to her

"I'm not thrilled by the idea either but it keeps him happy, we don't want him going on the kill again." He said

"No." She said as he came closer, Derek stiffens and watches them carefully "It's just Scott was going to kill him and be…and be."

"Plan human." Stiles say she nodded "It's too late for that as long as we keep to our agreement with your dad we will be fine, now if you don't mind I am going back bed." He said walked back up sitars

"Isaac go with him." Derek said, the blonde followed Stiles up the stairs with him.

...

Mean while with Chris and Peter

"How can you lose his scent?" Chris asked, looking at the back of Peter's head, in fairness Peter was driving the hunter around the bend and was two clicks of a shotgun away from killing him

"It's been raining and a week has past his scent will start to fade." Peter said to him as they walked through the wooded area, "Or he could be dead." He said

"Don't say that, that is one thing I don't want to tell Stiles is his dad is dead or most likely never coming back." He said, Peter had to nod at that stamen he didn't want to tell Stiles either if that happen, it would break the boy and broken wolf is not a good wolf to be around.

Peter stopped and sniffed the air, Chris moved next to him and looked at him and frowned "What is it?"

"Blood I smell blood." Chris held his breath "Fucking hunting season, its deer blood." He growled

"Making you hungry is it?" Chris smirked

"Fuck you Chris, your no better than the deer hunters." He said walking away; Chris blinked at the back of Peter's head again and walked after him

"No better, you not an innocent animal Peter, you killed people and hurt them, I heard what you did to Stiles after getting Derek to submit and the boy is fucking any one he fancies." Peter turned around and pinned Chris to the tree

"Don't ever talk about Stiles like that again!" he growled letting his red eyes shin, pulling back he let go of the hunter's throat, and they continued to walk in silence, for a while until Peter ups and pips "Hey Chris fancy a fuck?"

Back with the pack

Stiles went school just to try and get his mind of that his dad is missing, even on in the pack has been trying to help him though it since Stiles conformed he was pregnant, he was only two months along, he got texts from Peter keeping him updated about what's going on, he left the library putting a new book in his bag, he walked down the halls towards the lunch hall, he see Allison looking out of sorts, like he was having trouble moving about "Hey Allison are you alright?" he calls out, the dark hair hunter looks up her eyes were blood shoot "Allison?" he asked, he walks over to her and she starts screaming at him

"GET AWAY LEAVES ME ALONE!" She screamed, everyone in the hall way looks at her,

"What are you on?" Stiles asked as he touches her shoulder, Allison looks at him and screams again before she stabs Stiles in the stomach, the short hair teen's eyes widen in fears and pain "N…no" he say as he falls to the floor.

Scott and Isaac was the first ones to get to Stiles after Allison ran off, cutting a few other people on her way out "Oh shit." Scott said, as he saw his friend crying,

"Scott get me to Deaton." Stiles whimpers

"I shouldn't move you." he say, Stiles growled as tears followed freely from his eyes, he grabbed Scott

"Get me to Deaton now Scott!" He said

"We should, he's pregnant remember." Stiles say, the fear hanging in his voice, Scott nods and picked up Stiles who lets out a cry of pain as Scott runs out the school with his best friend in his arm.

They get him to Deaton's offices; the vet looks up to and sees them bring in Stiles "What happen?" He asked when he sees Scott bring him in and lays him on the table,

"He got stabbed." Isaac said, Deaton looks at Stiles and then back at the two wolves

"You better called Derek here." he said as he pushed them out of the room, Scott sat down shaking his girlfriend just stabbed his best friend and he was covered in his blood, Isaac pulled his phone out shakily and called Derek, but no sooner as he pressed call Derek and the rest of the pack was walking though the door

"D…Derek you can't go in there." When Isaac see him goes towards the door

"I have to…"

"You can't."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was setting by the time the police found Allison; she was in the woods screaming blue murder at nothing but the wind. By then it was 6 o'clock at night, Derek was pacing the waiting room, while the other in the pack sat in shock waiting for Deaton to walk out the bed with good news or bad, Scott sat there with his head in his hands, Isaac was sat next to Scott and Erica, the blonde girl had her arm around Isaac, Danny sat with Jackson and Lydia who was not trying not think about what was happing.

The door clicked open and Deaton walked out, he looked up to see the pack, he groaned internally, Derek was the first to look up, he stood and walked over to the vet "Is he okay?"

"He will live." He said, there was sigh that filled the room

"But?" Derek asked

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save the baby." He said, the room become quiet again and still, Derek looked at Deaton, he knew it was coming but it still felt like he was shot in the gut

"Can I see him?" he asked

"Of course go ahead; his wounds will be healed by tomorrow." He said, Derek nodded and walked inside the back.

He stopped at the door and looks at the teen on the table, see Stiles laying on the table a blanket up to his chest, he is pale with dark circles around his eyes, his heart broke to see him like this, he walks over to him and sits by him and took his hand and kissed it, the sickly looking teen open his eyes and turned to face him "Hey." Derek said kissing his hand again

"Hey." Stiles crocked back,

"I'm sorry." Derek tells him "I'm sorry I should have been there…" Stiles take his free hand and cup's Derek's face and smiles at him

"Don't do that to yourself, no one knew she will go like that." He said

"The baby…you lost it." Derek cried

"Derek, I know I was only two months along, but and I am sad but I didn't feel any connection with it, maybe because I was worried about my dad, we can have more." Derek looked at him and then nuzzled his neck

"You're not upset by this?" Derek asks

"I am, I am sad that I will never get to see Alice grow up." He said

"It was a girl." Stiles nodded

"Can I go home?" Derek nodded and went to get Deaton.

Back with Peter and Chris a few days later

They were still looking for John out in the wood, Peter stopped and looked at Chris and nodded towards the clearing where they saw a camp fire, moving closer they looked around, and there they saw John on the floor unconscious "I can't hear anyone around." Peter said as they moved closer, they guest by the tracks on the ground that the sheriff got there himself and set the camp sit up, Chris moved to John and pushed him awake, but he wouldn't wake up, there was a gash on his head and he was covered in cut, Chris was amazed he could walk with a broken leg.

"Shit, we need to get out of here." he said

"I could bite him?" Peter said, Chris gave him a look "Alright fine, it's a clearing we have better luck getting a helicopter in." Peter said, Chris nodded as he made the calls.

Once at the Hospital Peter pulled his phone out and saw more than a dozen miss message, so he listen to them but when he got to the last 5 his heart races a million miles a minute and the slowed as it sunk to his gut, he looked up to see Chris had the same expression on his face as he listen to his messages, Peter walked outside and took a seat on a bench and called Derek up "Derek is he okay?" Peter asked

"He's okay, Stiles is taking it well, he said because he was worried about his dad he never really had to time to worry about Alice." Derek said,

"Alice…so it was a girl? Do we know who the father was?"

"No." They were quiet for a moment as Peter rubbed his eyes

"Tell Stiles we found his dad, he's going to be in the hospital here for a little while and then they will move him to the one in Beacon Hills Hospital." He said

"I will let him know, does Chris knows?"

"Yes and he's throwing up, I don't think it was expecting that."

"No one was, she was drugged they think her mum did it, she being arrested to."

"I see. Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Give Stiles whatever he needs, heck do want ever he wants, just making happy, I will be back when they bring John back."

"Alright." Peter put his phone away and sat there and looked up at the sky. Chris walked over and sat next to him.

They sat in silence, listening to the busy hospital staff walk run around "Your daughter stabbed Stiles." Chris turned his head and looked at him

"I…I'm sorry." He gasps

"He was two month pregnant.

"Was?"

"It was a girl." Peter said not looking at Chris, the hunter felt sick to him stomach

"I'm so sorry Peter."

"Ooooh you will be." He sighed "Stiles maybe the Pack's Bitch and he will have the alpha's and seconds children but if the Bitch loses a child by someone's hands that someone will have to take their place." He said Chris looked at him

"You are not getting my daughter pregnant!" he said, Chris laughed and looked at the hunter for the first time since the phone call

"No not Allison no…you Chris you are going to have the baby." The hunter looked at him in shocked

"What…your joking I'm not a wolf?" he said

"Doesn't matter."


	10. Chapter 10

Derek got off the phone with Peter and went to find Stiles, who was curled on his bed at home, the wolf walks into Stiles room to find that the pack have tucked themselves onto the bed…thank god for a bigger bed… he thought as he walked over to Stiles, he moved himself and onto the bed and pulled Stiles close to him, the teen turned around and nuzzled into Derek's chest and closed his eyes breathing in his scent, the pack huddle closer to them "You told Peter?" Stiles asked looking up into Derek's eyes

"I have, he's not happy."

"I can imagine." He said

"They found your dad." Derek whispered, Stiles sat up and looked at him

"Is he okay?"

"Yes they are keeping him there for a little while in the hospital and then move him back here, he's alive." He smiled, Stiles smiled and hugged Derek.

...Peter and Chris…

Chris was in his motel room rubbing his eyes as he was woken up from his sleep, someone was knocking on the door and he was not to thrilled to be woken up, he had taken some sleeping tables after he leant what happen, and now he is feeling groggy and having to leave his nice warm bed didn't make his night. He pushes his bed covers off and staggered over the door, in boxers he opens the door "Good you're awake." Peter said as pushes his way in and let Chris close the door

"What do you want?" The hunter asked as he turned to see Peter removing his clothes "Peter!" Chris warned "I already said no."

"And I said you have no choice." Peter said wiggling out of his underwear,

"Peter we been through this, I am not letting you fuck me just so you can get back at what my wife did!"

"Your wife drugged your daughter and she attacked my nephews mate and my bitch." Chris frowned, he was to tried and to hurt in side to be dealing with a cocky wolf, the brown hair hunter looked at the wolf in all his glory his man hood already still ready for action and it made him groan

"Peter go back to your room and sleep, I'm too tired and I want as much sleep as I can before I call up the police tomorrow to speak about what will happen to my wife and child!" he yelled

"And I WANT SEX!" Peter yelled, Chris just looked at him with a frown,

"You're a whore Peter a really whore."

"Yeah and in another life time you would have been by bitch or even my mate, but Gerard got in the way didn't he." Chris shut down and looked at the naked man "And you sister."

"Peter go back to bed."

Peter shook his head and moved closer to him and trapped him against the wall, the hunter moved his hand under the pillow and pointed at an angel to his chest "I don't want to shoot you." He breathed out, Peter grinned and ripped the gun and out his hands and placed it on the chest of draws

"Just enjoy yourself." The wolf said as he kissed the hunter.

…Back at the pack house…

Stiles sit in at the kitchen table as he watches Derek cook "You should cook naked." The teen smiled at him, Derek looks at him as he loads his plate with bacon and scramble egg,

"Maybe one day we can have a naked day." Derek said kissing his neck

"Oh yes that I look forward to that." Stiles said with a smile as he tucked in to his food, filling his cheeks making him look like a hamster "Do you think Peter would mind if I stop screwing around... well a part from when we're all in heat."

"If Peter had cornered Chris I am sure they have fully bonded." Stiles coughed and chocked on his food,

"Peter and Chris are mates!" Derek nods at Stiles, "Wow." He said as he started to eat the rest of his food.

When he was done he walked up to Derek and kissed him, the wolf warms his arms around Stiles and held him close as he gave a sniff "Ummmm I like your smell so much." He whispered "It comforts me, I feel safe and loved in your arms." Stiles whispered, Derek smiles as he warps his arms around him and holds him close,

"I like your smell to."


End file.
